


长夜属君

by styx



Category: Henry V (1989), Henry V - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx





	长夜属君

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Night Is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17295) by aunt_zelda. 



标题：长夜属君（《The Night Is Yours》）  
  
原作：aunt-zelda  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://aunt-zelda.livejournal.com/117977.html>  
  
衍生派别：电影《亨利五世》（《Henry V》1989，又译《战神亨利五世》等）  
  
配对：英王亨利五世（肯尼思•布拉纳）/法国传令官蒙乔伊（克里斯多夫•雷文斯克罗夫特），提及亨利平方也就是亨利五世/亨利•斯克鲁普  
  
等级：R，因为……唔，有色内容。我不咋写有色内容的。*脸红*  
  
弃权申明：我没写《亨利五世》，我也不是威廉•莎士比亚，牛津伯爵，或是伊丽莎白女王。我确实，无论如何，在三月里参演了一场亨利五世，因此我自觉有那么几分资格来写这个。  
  
警告：我老久没写过文了，外加近来生病，因此我的创造力琼浆或许有些个不达标。  
  
作者注：抱歉我这乏味的标题（我啥时候标题不乏味了？）和风格走样的对白。我怕我是犯下了混淆使用‘你’和‘尔’之罪了（我许是演员，却不是莎士比亚学 者。不过，请对我耐心些，我恳求您）。此外，如果那都还不够叫人担心的话，我不大会写有色内容，而这是……有那么几分有色的。就请忍一忍吧，好吗？  
附记，我知道他们偷了亨利的帐篷！他把它夺回来了！  
  
献给：hyarrowen，为其铺平了道路并向我保证是的，亨利和蒙乔伊 **确实** 有化学反应，那不只是我油炸过的脑子死抓住排演中一些个无端的潜台词。并且特别感谢你的雨。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**长夜属君**

著：aunt-zelda

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
雨又一度落下。一些人站在那里，一动不动的，伫立在雨地里，任由神的意愿洗去战斗的浮垢。其他人冲去为贵族们搭帐篷，安抚剩下的马，把武器妥善收好。蒙乔 伊不确定他该做些什么，立场何在，甚至不复确定自己是谁了。俘虏又或使节？没人来把他拽去关押被俘的法国人的地方：昏昏然，惶惶然。活着还是死了？他确然 感觉像是死了，可不，若他死了，他就不会那么痛苦。  
  
他以前也曾见识过战斗——作为一个年轻人而参战过——而作为一位传令官，他见过许多战场。  
  
阿金库尔是不同的。  
  
既有雨帘的遮掩，蒙乔伊便任由泪水坦然滑落。他有种感觉，那些个同样站在雨中的英国军人也在这么做。稍后他们会大吹大擂，狂饮烂醉，夸耀自个儿战场上的功绩，可眼下，他们只是他们本身：人，刚刚见识到更多的人死去，并且自个儿本也可能同样倒卧泥泞间的人。  
  
蒙乔伊干咽一口，颤抖了一下，攥紧了拳头，忆起被英格兰之王拽倒在地：在国王的眼中看到他自身的死便足以唤起新的泪水。死亡。今日他如此的逼近了，那么多次……  
  
“传令官……”  
  
蒙乔伊转身，亨利国王站在几步开外，仰望阴雨连绵的天空。此刻的他看起来那般的孩子气。一个危险的男孩。  
  
“是，伟大的王上？”这是你称呼他时唯一可以想到的词。单单‘陛下’似乎太过平常，对于这般超卓的人物如此不贴切的头衔。  
  
“苍天为这一日之事倾洒它的悲伤，”亨利国王走过来，伸出手，拂过蒙乔伊的面颊。“一如你的双眼。”  
  
蒙乔伊赧然撇开了目光。“我希望您不会拿我……小儿女式的软弱来评判法国人。”他拿湿漉漉的袖子抹了抹脸。  
  
“战争会触动我们所有人，蒙乔伊，为你遭了戮的同胞哭泣没什么可羞耻的。”国王似乎还想再说什么，却又闭了嘴。“来我的营帐，传令官。”他冲新近架起来的帐篷中最大的那个挥挥手。  
  
意识到这是一份命令，蒙乔伊俯首遵命了。  
  
一俟来到了帐内，国王便请蒙乔伊喝酒，而他接受了，及至酒及唇才只愿自己没有。昨日才跟法国皇太子喝过酒，一面还听着那位恼人的王子吹嘘他会多么不费吹灰之力地打败英国人，今日便同英格兰之王一道饮酒，未免叫人心下不安。  
  
“你心有烦扰，”亨利说，目光奇特地打量传令官。“之前你都无法叫目光自我身上稍移……此刻你却几乎没法儿让自个儿一望我的脸。”  
  
震惊之下，蒙乔伊强迫自己迎上亨利国王的视线。“尊敬的陛下……？”  
  
“你叫我惊讶了，蒙乔伊。你把我作为一个男人，而非一位敌国之王来打量。”亨利放下他的酒杯。“我有瞧见你望向我的目光中有些超出……平常的钦慕的东西。”  
  
蒙乔伊感觉自己脸上一下子血色尽褪。“若我有任何冒犯之处，陛下，我——”  
  
“我并不觉着受了冒犯，因你不曾有过，”亨利挑起一条眉毛。“我不会为女士们目注我的容颜而轻叹去惩罚她们……那我又为何要为同样的事去惩罚男人？”  
  
蒙乔伊张张嘴，又闭上。对此他想不出什么话来说。  
  
亨利偏偏头。“你同男人睡过吗，蒙乔伊？”  
  
传令官感觉一股晕红泛上他的脸。他倒吸一口气。“我……啊……是的。”  
  
这似乎取悦了亨利。粲然一笑，他问，“那你同女人睡过吗？”  
  
“当然！”蒙乔伊没去补上一句“只此一位，并且只得一次”。  
  
“唔，那么……”亨利步上前来，手指穿过法国人的发。“我们的立足点便平等了，你与我。”  
  
不等蒙乔伊可以全然领会到形势，亨利便已吻住了他。亲吻他的嘴唇，如他会亲吻一位妻子那般。  
  
蒙乔伊回吻了他，不曾去想自己在此事上毫无选择。如果这位征服者之王想要拿蒙乔伊泄欲，传令官要想活下去就只能顺从。然而……英格兰的哈利不曾作出过那样 的威胁。他对哈弗勒镇显示出了仁慈，哪怕是现在，彻底地打垮了法国军队后，被俘的法国人也是未受伤害，以礼相待。亨利完完全全不愧为一位王者，蒙乔伊打自 一开始便看出来了。  
  
大起胆子，蒙乔伊将手滑下亨利的衬衫，意图彻底脱去那衣服。  
  
“等等……等等！”亨利一把抓住传令官的手。“告诉我，蒙乔伊，告诉我真话……你回吻我……是出于对英格兰之王的畏惧吗？”  
  
蒙乔伊顿了顿。“部分的……”他承认。看到亨利的难过之色，他倾上前去，再度亲吻了他。“可我对你的钟情压倒了我对国王的恐惧。”  
  
亨利微笑了。“唔，那么，”他扣住蒙乔伊的腰，“今夜没有国王。”  
  
他们宛若一体般倒上那张便床。亨利吹熄了少数几根外的所有蜡烛，把个已然光线暗淡之所陷入了半明半晦间。  
  
气息不继的，蒙乔伊不曾抵抗，当亨利将他翻过身去，脱去他的衣服。  
  
“放松……”他耳语道，不是命令而是恳求，可便是集全世界的恳求也没法儿叫蒙乔伊冷静，当感觉到英格兰的哈利的手指进入他。不顾一切的，他开始死命地拿他的母语赌咒着，把他知道的所有粗口都咒了一遍。  
  
“蒙乔伊……”亨利吐息道，亲吻传令官的后背，“我全不知晓你在说什么，”他抽出手指，开始当真进入他。“不过我不会反对你继续那么做。”  
  
蒙乔伊几乎没笑出来。国王还是个年轻王子的时候没人教过他骂人话吗？顺应眼下的情形，他换上了好些的话，微笑着看到亨利听懂了一些个，并做出了相应的回 应。疼痛是可堪忍受的，亨利不断的问起自己动作是否太猛了些。到得他高潮后，他没有像传令官之前的情人那样瘫倒在蒙乔伊身上便睡了过去，而是翻身侧躺，亲 吻他，甚至较之之前更形温柔。  
  
“蒙乔伊……”亨利喘息道，以肘支起身。“你还没有释放。”  
  
蒙乔伊涨红了脸。“您无须……”  
  
亨利嘘了一声，随之埋头进传令官的两腿间。  
  
高潮时蒙乔伊法语夹杂着英语的赌咒着，全然忘记了要小声。亨利只是大笑，开始亲吻传令官的脖子，当蒙乔伊躺在那里，气喘吁吁，精疲力竭。他记不得自己上一次安睡是什么时候了，不过他确实记得通宵熬夜再在法国营地里传递消息，接着是在整场的阿金库尔战役期间。  
  
“尔乃一位绅士，英格兰的哈利，”他呢喃道，于半明半晦间微笑起来。  
  
“我是有听人家那么说……”亨利贴着蒙乔伊的面颊粲然一笑。“你可以留下吗，又或者你今夜有别的地方需要去？”  
  
蒙乔伊耸耸肩。“若君所愿的话，我会留下。”  
  
亨利缓缓呼出一口气。“那么便这样吧……”  
  
蒙乔伊睡在年轻的雄狮的怀抱中，这么一次的不再为他与另一个男人所做的事而羞愧。  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
埃克塞特站在亨利身畔，眼望着法国传令官渐行渐远的身影那么几分钟，接着转向他的侄儿与君主。“给法国国王写一封信就花了整整一晚——外加半个早晨？”  
  
亨利盯一眼对方。“小心些，叔父……”他拖长了腔调说。  
  
埃克塞特举起双手。“我只是希望提醒陛下，您的上一位……”埃克塞特礼貌地咳嗽了一声，“……床伴，发生了什么。”  
  
亨利的眸色一暗，攥紧拳头抑制住自己的怒火。“我有许多事要担心的，王叔，可那位高尚的传令官绝非其中之一。”  
  
埃克塞特咽下了又一句有关斯克鲁普的评语，但当亨利拔步朝自己的营帐走去时，他还是没能忍住最后一句疑问。  
  
“那么等到他回来，带来法兰西王再度为他女儿提亲的口信，这一次伴随他的王国作嫁妆时，又如何？”  
  
亨利僵住了，转头扫一眼他的叔父，微笑道，“那般重大的谈判许是要花上很长时间，叔父。”换上了更为严肃的语气，他问，“你能承受吗？”  
  
埃克塞特叹口气，终于点点头。“为了您，吾王，我会的。”  
  
“谢谢你，叔父。”亨利扫视地平线，传令官的蓝衣依然隐隐可见。他微笑了，随之没入自己的帐篷。  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
